bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 541.e Bubble Guppies: Nonny Pirruccello and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1! (Part 5)
Plot Rotten Tomato's power is growing stronger. He now has control over the Ministry of Magic and Bubblewarts. Nonny, Gil, and Molly decide to finish Mr. Grouper's work and find the rest of the Horcruxes to defeat the Dark Lord. But little hope remains for the Trio, and the rest of the Wizarding World, so everything they do must go as planned. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Harry Potter) *Gil as (Ron Weasley) *Molly as (Hermione Granger) *Witch as (Bellatrix Lestrange) *Mr. Langoustine as (Rubeus Hagrid) *Allergic Wolf as (Griphook) *Tobias as (Draco Malfoy) *Rotten Tomato as (Lord Voldemort) *Mr. Grouper as (Professor Albus Dumbledore) *Machu Picchu ChuChu as (Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody) *Mr. Mitchell as (Vernon Dursley) *Mrs. Mitchell as (Petunia Dursley) *Micheal as (Dudley Dursley) *Dr. Clark as (Ollivander) *Deema as (Luna Lovegood) *Mr. Wahler as (Xenophilius Lovegood) *Parmesan as (Lucius Malfoy) *Limbite as (Narcissa Malfoy) *Chris as (Rufus Scrimgeour) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Professor Severus Snape) *Polar Bear as (Wormtail) *The Mayor as (Dolores Umbridge) *The Night Wizard as (Fenrir Greyback) *Sid Fishy as (Scabior) *Sir Mulligan as (Remus Lupin) *Miss Jenny as (Nymphadora Tonks) *Oona as (Ginny Weasley) *Pablo as (Fred Weasley) *Brett as (George Weasley) *Lachlan as (Bill Weasley) *Melody as (Fleur Delacour) *Mrs. Gordon as (Molly Weasley) *Mr. Gordon as (Arthur Weasley) *Sam as (Kreacher) *Clam as (Dobby) *Crabs, Lobsters, and Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Family, Fantasy. *Rating: PG for some kissing, some violence, a bit of cursing, a little alcohol, and many scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy. Trivia *This is based on the 2010 film "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb. *There are regular and fanon characters. Some don't return in this movie while there are new characters too. *This is the sequel to "Nonny Pirruccello and the Half-Blood Prince!" This story takes place a year after the sixth story. Story Start of Part 5. (Scene: Farm) (Three figures approach in the distance. Nonny. Molly. Gil. Then, faintly, so faint it can barely be heard at first, a soft whistling sound rises on the breeze. Slowly, one by one, dots perforate the blue. The whistling sound builds. Nonny stops, listening, then turns. Molly trailing a few feet behind, stops, eyeing him questioningly. We rack focus, over her shoulder, watch the dots attenuate, take the shape of plumes.) (Scene: Barn) (The whistling is ear-splitting now, more of a roar, as the trio scarper into a listing barn and throw shut the doors. As they peer upward through the skeletal remains of the hayloft, their faces lashed with light, they see a succession of Death Eaters strafe the blue above. The rotting timber buzzes and bats dance crazily in the loft above. Gradually, the sound recedes. The bats settle.) (Scene: Rolling Landscape) (An epic flyover. Three small figures move slowly below. One figure -- Gil -- trails the other two: Nonny and Molly. We cut down to ground level. To Gil. He glances about sullenly, staring at the forsaken landscape, then looks up ahead to Nonny and Molly. The sight of them, walking side-by-side, does nothing to improve his mood.) Gil: I’m hungry. (Nonny and Molly stop, turn. Study him for a moment.) Nonny: What? Gil: I’m hungry. (Molly glances at Nonny, who continues to stare at Gil, as if taking the measure of him.) Nonny: We’re all hungry. (Gil returns Nonny’s glance, then looks off again. Molly crosses to Gil, examines his ragged bandage.) Gil: Leave it. (Molly glances at Gil’s profile, then -- briefly -- at the Horcrux dangling from his neck. Ignoring his words, she begins to rummage in her beaded bag.) Gil: Mum can make food appear out of thin air. Molly: (tenderly) No one can conjure food out of thin air. Food is the first of the five Principal Exceptions to Gamp’s Law. The other four are -- Gil: (sharply) Oh, speak English, can’t you? (As Gil jerks his injured arm away, Molly looks up, meets Gil’s hard gaze.) Gil: I said leave it. (Molly glances at the bandage in her hand, puts it away.) Nonny: It’ll be dark soon. We need to find a place to sleep. Molly: Good plan. Gil: Yeah. Brilliant. Only, correct me if I’m wrong... wasn’t that yesterday’s plan? And the day before that? And the day before that? Walk. Sleep. Walk. Sleep. (Nonny stares at Gil, then begins to walk toward him. Molly watches silently. Gil stands utterly still. When Nonny stops, he simply nods to Gil’s neck.) Nonny: My turn. (As he reaches out, Gil blocks his hand. For a moment, they simply stand silently. Then Gil strips the chain from his neck, hands it to Nonny and brushes past him. Nonny glances at Molly, drapes the Horcrux over his head and follows. Molly watches them go, then does the same.) (Scene: Encampment) (A light rain falls. Nonny, wearing the locket now, walks the perimeter of the camp. He glowers toward the tent in the distance. In the tent, safe, warm and out of earshot, Molly tends to Gil’s arm as he stares at Nonny.) Gil: He doesn’t know what he’s doing, does he? (A frown creases Molly’s forehead as she studies Gil, then she glances at Nonny, a trace of doubt in her eyes.) Molly: None of us do. (Scene: Valley) (Three figures move through a blood-red autumnal landscape.) (Scene: Abandoned Caravan Park) (The charred husks of several RVs -- hulking black masses -- lay about the ash-ridden park. Gil, trailed by Nonny and Molly, pauses. His eyes scan the scorched earth, fix on a blackened swing, swaying back and forth in a tiny playground. His eyes shift to the ground and he crouches. His fingers shift the dry dirt, reveal a shiny toy not of Muggle making.) Gil: Wizards were here. Molly: I don’t like this place. (Nonny and Gil both turn, look at her.) Molly: I want to go. (Scene: Clearing) (Gil's face looks unwashed and wild. He looks toward something unseen. Then... ... a rabbit hops into view, nose probing some brush. Slowly, Gil raises his wand, poised to fire when... Bam! Dirt explodes near the rabbit’s rump and it is off and running. Seconds later, Nonny appears, giving chase. Gil curses and pelts after. The rabbit zig-zags through the trees, eluding one blast after another as Nonny and Gil trip through the forest. They begin laughing, their aim becoming more and more erratic. A tree limb explodes over Nonny’s head and he wheels, fires playfully back at Gil. They exchange a few more blasts when one narrowly misses Nonny. Instinctively, eyes flaring, he wheels, fires back at Gil, narrowly missing him. They both stop, stare at one another, chests heaving, their breath drifting in plumes, smiles gone. Gil rubs his injured arm, almost healed now, and turns away.) (Scene: Tent) (In the shadows, Gil lies on his back, staring gloomily at the pitched ceiling of the tent, listening to the radio’s murmur, while Molly, wearing a red scarf against the chill, runs the fingers of her left hand through Nonny’s hair, alternately employing the wand in her right hand to trim Nonny’s hair and flip the pages of A History of Magic.) Molly: Oh my god... Nonny: (alarmed) What? Molly: I’ll tell you in a minute. (Nonny watches his hair dropping to the ground.) Nonny: Maybe you could tell me now. Molly: Alright. The Sword of Gryffindor? It’s Crab made. Nonny: Brilliant. Molly: You don’t understand. Dirt and rust have no effect on the blade. It only takes in that which makes it stronger. Nonny: O-kay. Molly: Nonny. You already destroyed one Horcrux, right? The Color Monster’s diary -- in the Chamber of Secrets. Nonny: With a basilisk fang. If you tell me you’ve got one of those in that bloody beaded bag of yours -- Molly: Don’t you see! In the Chamber of Secrets, you stabbed the basilisk with the Sword of Gryffindor. Its blade is impregnated with basilisk venom. Nonny: It only takes in that which makes it stronger... Molly: Exactly! Which means... Nonny: ... it can destroy Horcruxes. Molly: Which is why Mr. Grouper left it to you in his will. Nonny: You’re brilliant, Molly. Truly. Molly: Actually, I’m highly logical, which allows me to look past the extraneous detail and perceive clearly that which others overlook. Nonny: There’s only one problem... (Suddenly the lights click off...) Gil: The sword was stolen. (The lights click back on. Molly and Nonny turn, see Gil, Deluminator in hand, lying in the shadows of his bunk, staring at the roof as the first drops of rain hit the canvas above.) Gil: Yeah, I’m still here. But you two carry on. Don’t let me spoil your fun. (Nonny glances at Molly, who is studying Gil warily.) Nonny: What’s the problem? Gil: Problem? There’s no problem. Not according to you, anyway. (Heavy drops of rain begin to pelt the canvas of the tent. Plunk. Plunk. Plunk.) Nonny: Look, don’t be shy. If you’ve got something to say, spit it out. (Gil swings out of the bunk. As his face meets the light, he looks mean, the locket chain glittering.) Gil: All right, I’ll spit it out. Don’t expect me to skip up and down because now there’s some other damn thing we’ve got to find. Molly: (quietly) Gil... Nonny: I thought you knew what you signed up for. Gil: Yeah, I thought I did too. Nonny: I don’t understand. What part of this isn’t living up to your expectations? Did you think we’d be staying in five-star hotels? Finding a Horcrux every other day? Did you think you’d be back to Mummy by Christmas? Gil: No, I just reckoned after all this time, we’d have actually achieved something. I reckoned you knew what you were doing. I reckoned Mr. Grouper had told you something worthwhile! I reckoned you had a plan! Nonny: I’ve told you everything Mr. Grouper told me! And in case you haven’t noticed, we’ve found a Horcrux! Gil: Yeah, and we’re about as near getting rid of it as we are to finding the rest of them, aren’t we! Molly: Take it off, Gil. Please take it off. You wouldn’t be talking like this if you hadn’t been wearing it all day -- Nonny: Yeah, he would. D’you think I haven’t noticed the two of you whispering behind my back? D’you think I haven’t guessed what you were thinking? Molly: Nonny, we weren’t -- Gil: Don’t lie! You said it, too, you said you were disappointed -- Molly: I didn’t! Not like that! Nonny -- I didn’t! Gil: Do you know why I listen to that radio, every night? Do you! To make sure I don’t hear Oona’s name or Pablo or Brett or Mum or -- Nonny: You think I don’t listen! You think I don’t know what it’s like -- Gil: NO! YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT IT’S LIKE! YOUR PARENTS ARE DEAD! YOU HAVE NO FAMILY! (Dead silence. Nonny glares at Gil. Molly looks shocked. Suddenly, they both rush forward and lock on each other’s throats, Molly rushes in.) Molly: Stop! Stop! (They let go, step back. Nonny points to Gil’s neck.) Nonny: Go then. But leave that. (Molly, eyes flashing with panic, glances from Nonny to Gil. Gil strips the chain from his neck, casts it away, then turns to Molly.) Gil: And you? Molly: Me? Gil: Are you staying? Or coming? (Molly looks anguished, glancing from one to the other. The canvas streams with rain behind her.) Gil: Fine. I get it. I saw you two the other night. Yeah, that’s right. Didn’t know I knew, did you? Molly: What? Gil, no -- please -- (He whips aside the tent flap and the rain roars. As Molly rushes after him, she tips over the radio. As it hisses Nonny glowers at the Horcrux. Seconds later, Molly returns, sopping hair plastered to her face.) Molly: He’s gone. (Scene: Riverbank) (The river flows quietly, thick and muddy from the previous night’s rain. Nonny emerges from the tent, peers into the trees. Molly stands far down by the riverbank, tying the red scarf to a tree. Molly, eyes red from crying, clutches the beaded bag in one hand while the locket dangles from the other. She peers one last time toward the trees, then, without turning, reaches out her hand. Nonny studies her, then steps forward, gently takes her fingers in his. Instantly... they Disapparate, pitched into a whirlwind of darkness.) (Scene: Hillside) (As they reappear on a windswept hillside, their hands break free and Molly stumbles away, sobs racking her body as she buries her face in her hands. Nonny watches her, then turns away, takes out his wand and begins to walk in a circle, casting enchantments in a soft voice.) Nonny: Salvio Hexia... Protego Totalum... (Nonny walks the perimeter of the camp, looking up every so often to look at the illuminated tent. He watches Molly’s shadow pass within, sliding over the canvas. Seconds later, the radio crackles to life. He shakes his head, vaguely annoyed, then starts to move off again when a song comes clear. He stops.) (Scene: Tent) (As Nonny ducks into the tent, Molly looks up.) Molly: It’s a Muggle station. (Molly smiles and Nonny does too. Nonny listens then, debating, reaches out his hand. Molly eyes him uncertainly, then allows him to pull her to her feet. He steps forward, gently removes the locket from her neck and tosses it to the ground. She looks at it, then back to him. He smiles and, without prompting... they begin to dance, tentatively at first, then letting themselves go. Their shadows flicker upon the canvas like joyous shadow puppets, moving with abandon until, abruptly, the signal slips away and the static returns. Their smiles fade. They stop moving. Molly averts her eyes, exits. Nonny watches her go, then takes the locket from the floor, slings it over his neck.) (Scene: Hillside) (Molly, wrapped in a blanket, sits just outside the tent by a wind-whipped fire, going back and forth between Tales of Beedle the Bard and another book, Spellman’s Syllabary.) (Scene: Tent) (Nonny lies on the top bunk above Gil’s empty lower, eyeing his face in the surface of the Snitch sitting there. As he takes it in hand, the wings begin to flap slowly up and down. He watches it for a long time... when an idea strikes. Folding his fingers around the orb, he brings it to his lips briefly, then turns it over in his palm. The Snitch’s tired wings go still. Then, as if written by an invisible hand, words appear on the smooth golden surface: “I open at the close.”) Nonny: Molly. (Scene: Hillside) (Nonny slips through the flap, hands her the Snitch.) Nonny: You were right. It’s like you said. Snitches have flesh memories. But I didn’t catch my first Snitch with my hand. I almost swallowed it. (Molly watches the words vanish on orb.) Molly: ‘I open at the close?’ Nonny: What do you reckon it means? Molly: I don’t know. But look, I’ve found something as well... (She turns The Tales of Beedle the Bard into the flickering light, points to the top of the title page, to a small drawing of a triangular eye.) Molly: I thought it was a picture of an eye, but now I don’t think it is. It isn’t a rune and it’s not in Spellman’s Syllabary either. And it’s been inked in -- somebody drew it -- it isn’t part of the book. Nonny: Deema’s dad was wearing that, at Gil- (catching himself) At Lachlan and Melody’s wedding. Molly: What d’you mean -- wearing it? Nonny: Around his neck. Like an amulet. I didn’t think much of it at the time. You know Deema -- she’s always got some mad thing or the other she’s carrying around. I just figured it ran in the family. Molly: Why would someone have drawn it in a children’s book? (As Molly shakes her head, musing, Nonny eyes her.) Nonny: Molly, I’ve been thinking. I -- I want to go to Godric’s Hollow. It’s where I was born, it’s where my parents died -- Molly: And it’s exactly where You-Know- Who will expect you to go. Because it means something to you. Nonny: But it means something to him too, Molly. You-Know-Who nearly died there. Wouldn’t that be just the kind of place he’d hide a Horcrux? (Molly eyes him. Despite herself, she knows he’s right.) Molly: It’s dangerous, Nonny. But I have to admit, recently even I’ve been thinking we might have to go. I think it’s possible something else is hidden there. (off Nonny’s look) The sword. If Mr. Grouper didn’t want it falling into the Ministry’s hands, but wanted you to find it, what better place to hide it than the birthplace of the founder of Gryffindor himself? Nonny: Godric’s Hollow is the birthplace of Godric Gryffindor -- I mean, ‘course it is. Obvious, isn’t it? Molly: (eyeing him knowingly) Nonny, did you ever even open A History of Magic? Nonny: Tossed it at Goby once when he was snoring -- might’ve popped open. (She smiles, then rises, collecting her books and blanket.) Nonny: Molly... (Words fail him. Molly reaches out, lightly strokes his hair as she heads toward the tent.) Molly: Don’t ever let me give you a haircut again. (Scene: Godric's Hollow) (Golden streetlights glimmer along a narrow road leading to the center of town. Christmas decorations twinkle in the windows of small cottages, roofs blanketed in snow. Molly and Nonny Apparate into view, wearing heavy coats and hats, scarves wrapped around their mouths.) Molly: I still think we should’ve used Polyjuice Potion. Nonny: No. This is where I was born. I’m not returning as someone else. (He holds out his arm and Molly takes it. They move off.) (Scene: Town Center) (Nonny and Molly walk, arms linked. A pub door opens briefly and laughter and music spill forth.) Molly: Nonny, I think it’s Christmas Eve! Listen... (Her voice is wistful. As they listen, voices carry from the church up ahead. Nonny eyes the graveyard beyond.) Nonny: Do you think they’d be in there? My mum and dad? Molly: Yeah. I think they would. (Scene: Church) (The singing is full and rich here as Nonny and Molly make their way through the snow toward the graveyard. Nonny peers up at the stained glass windows glittering over him.) (Scene: Graveyard) (Nonny pushes through a gate, then lets go of Molly’s hand, row upon row of snowy tombstones stretch before him. As he heads off, Molly studies him, then follows. Molly pauses by a large tombstone freckled with lichen.) Molly: Nonny. Nonny: Is it -- ? Molly: No. But look. (Nonny steps over, looks: The Sun Queen Grouper and her daughter Demanda. A quotation is etched in the granite: “Where your treasure is, there will your heart be also.”) Molly: Did you know he had a sister? (Nonny stares at the stone, his face a mask.) Nonny: No. (Nonny turns away, walks off. Molly walks amid the stones, studying the names, then stops by an extremely old grave. She crouches.) Molly: Lumos. (Molly plays the wand’s light over the surface of the stone, then stops. Though deeply worn by time, the symbol is unmistakable: the triangular eye. Molly rakes the light over the name: IGNOTUS PEVERELL.) Molly: Ignotus... Hey, Non -- (She stops. Nonny stands several rows away. Utterly still. As he stares at the tombstones of his parents: JAMES PIRRUCCELLO. Born 27 March 1960. Died 31 October 1981. LILY PIRRUCCELLO. Born 30 January 1960. Died 31 October 1981. “The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.” Molly appears, looks at Nonny. Sees that tears are streaming down his cheeks. Molly raises her wand, traces a circle in the air and a wreath of Christmas roses blossom in the snow. Nonny nods, staring at them.) Nonny: Happy Christmas, Molly. Molly: Happy Christmas, Nonny. (Molly laces her arm around his waist and he drapes his arm over her shoulder. They stand silently. Then:) Molly: Nonny... Nonny: Yeah. Molly: Someone’s watching us. By the gate. (Nonny nods, careful not to look too soon, then glances up. A stooped figure crab, barely discernible in the drifting snow, stands in the shadows of the church. She -- it is distinctly female, and older -- doesn’t move initially -- as if wanting Nonny to see her -- then turns away.) Nonny: C’mon. (Scene: Town Center) (All light has left the sky. The stooped figure crab hobbles along, past the pub, where shadows play against the windows and muffled voices can be heard. Nonny and Molly follow.) (Scene: Narrow Alley) (Molly eyes the woman crab ahead, then looks about their surroundings, feeling trapped.) Molly: I don’t think this is a good idea. Nonny: We look like ordinary Muggles. Molly: Muggles who’ve just been laying flowers on your parents’s grave. (Just then, up ahead, the stooped woman crab holds up her hand and Molly and Nonny stop. Seconds later, a group of Snatchers passes by the alley. As they vanish, the woman crab continues on.) Nonny: Relax. This is right. I know it. (Scene: Lane) (The woman hobbles on. The lane is lined with modest cottages with small and tidy gardens. Molly barely gives them a glance, nervously eyeing the woman crab ahead, before realizing she is walking alone. She turns, sees Nonny standing several yards back, staring at a dark cottage, its garden overgrown with weeds, its roof entirely covered in ivy and snow. Molly returns to him, looks. Gasps.) Molly: Omigod. Nonny... Nonny: This is where they died, Molly. This is where he murdered them. (Molly studies Nonny’s bitter profile, then the house, careful not to disturb the moment with words. Absently, Nonny places his fingers upon the locket at his chest. It is trembling -- over-so-slightly. Then, without turning, while still staring at the house, Nonny speaks:) Nonny: You’re Mrs. Peekytoe, aren’t you? (Molly blinks, confused, then turns and jumps. The old woman crab is standing only yards away, watching them.) (Scene: Mrs. Peekytoe's House) (The door rattles open and tiny Mrs. Peekytoe hobbles inside, followed first by Nonny, then Molly, who wrinkles her nose. As Mrs. Peekytoe exits the room, Molly glances about.) Molly: Nonny, I’m not sure about this. Nonny: Molly, she knew Mr. Grouper. She might have the sword. Besides, she’s barely knee-high to a house-clam. I think we can overpower her if it turns ugly. Molly: There’s something odd about her. And what’s that smell? Nonny: She’s gaga, remember? (Mrs. Peekytoe returns, holding a box of matches. She strikes one, tries to light a candle, but her movements are clumsy.) Nonny: Here. Let me do that. Molly: You have a lovely house, Mrs. Peekytoe. (Molly eyes a photograph of a curiously compelling young girl, then runs a finger along a table. It comes away thick with dust. She frowns, looks up, finds Mrs. Peekytoe watching her.) Nonny: Mrs. Peekytoe? Who is this man? (Nonny stands by a chest of drawers, holding the match over a grouping of photographs. Coated in dust, the figures in the frames flit like ghosts behind veils. Nonny picks one up, wipes away the dust with his hand. In it a merry-faced boy looks out, his cheery expression belying a particularly intense gaze.) Nonny: His name. Can you tell me his name? (Mrs. Peekytoe stares at the photograph solemnly, then peers up at Nonny. Her eyes are thick with cataracts. Nonny stares, unnerved, then Molly walks over, looks at the picture.) Nonny: This is him, Molly. The one I saw in Sgt. Pickle’s wandshop. The thief. Mrs. Peekytoe, who is he? (She looks at him, then jerks her head toward the stairs.) Nonny: She wants us to go upstairs. Molly: All right... (As Molly moves, Mrs. Peekytoe shakes her head, points at Nonny.) Nonny: She wants me to go. Alone. Molly: Why? Nonny: It’s all right. You stay here. Molly: Nonny... (Nonny holds up his hand, silencing her, then follows Mrs. Peekytoe. Just before he disappears, he looks back and winks, but Molly doesn’t look reassured.) (Scene: Serpentine Staircase) (Nonny trails Mrs. Peekytoe up a circular staircase, uncomfortably narrow and lined with books.) (Scene: Sitting Room) (The Life and Lies of Mr. Grouper. A hand reaches in, takes it. Molly’s hand. A note is attached: “Dear Peeky. Thanks for your help. You said everything... even if you don’t remember. Shelly.”) (Scene: Bedroom) (Nonny enters a dark low-ceilinged room. He wrinkles his nose at the smell, then hears the door close behind him. The room plunges into darkness.) Nonny: Lumos. (Nonny sweeps the room, gives a start. Mrs. Peekytoe’s face wavers in the dark, only feet away, staring at him.) (Scene: Hallway) (Molly hugs herself as she exits the sitting room and peers into the adjacent hallway. A sliver of the kitchen can be seen and a faint buzzing heard. A strange shadow dances on one kitchen wall, of specks moving. Molly approaches.) (Scene: Bedroom) (Nonny watches as Mrs. Peekytoe moves closer, transfixed by her milky eyes. The Horcrux on his chest twitches.) Mrs. Peekytoe: (in Parseltongue) You are Pirruccello? Nonny: (in Parseltongue) Yes. (Scene: Hallway/Kitchen) (As Molly nears the kitchen, she eyes the cloud of specks swarming the wall curiously. The buzzing grows to a hiss as the room... comes into view. Molly gasps. Clotted blood streaks the sink and great wide swaths of red stain the floor where hundreds of flies swarm.) Mrs. Peekytoe (o.s.): (in Parseltongue) I have something for you... (Molly’s gaze rises, to the ceiling, to the heating vent, from which the hissing voice has just come.) (Scene: Bedroom) (Nonny’s arm droops, his wand tip painting the room with dots of light as he sways, wincing as his scar stings. Mrs. Peekytoe points, to a dressing table cluttered with soiled laundry, her milky eyes fixed on Nonny. Something surfaces in her filmy corneas, her pupils changing from dots to silts.) (Scene: Serpentine Staircase) (Molly, wand drawn, ascends the stairs.) (Scene: Bedroom) (Nonny peers at the foul laundry, moving closer, when, out of the corner of his eye, Mrs. Peekytoe moves weirdly. He wheels and watches in horror as... Mrs. Peekytoe’s old body collapses and Nagini pours from her neck. As Nonny raises his wand, Nagini strikes, piercing his forearm. His wand flies out of his hand, its light spinning dizzily around the room. Nagini’s tail swings about, knocks Nonny’s legs out from under him.) Molly (o.s.): Nonny! (As Nonny rolls onto his back, gasping for breath, Nagini’s massive body rolls over him, the Horcrux ticking feverishly against his chest. As Nonny roars in pain, the lenses of his goggles fracture. The bedroom door swings open, reveals Molly silhouetted against the stairwell, wand poised. A flash of red light ricochets around the room and Nagini’s tail whips angrily about, shattering the bedroom window. Molly dives aside and Nonny covers his face as the curtains burst into flames and shards of glass shower the room in a rush of cold air. As Nonny reclaims his wand and rises, Nagini’s body uncoils in fury, splintering furniture and blasting holes into the walls.) Molly: Confringo! (As Molly’s spell caroms off the trembling walls, we see both her and Nonny reflected in a mirror. He leaps, sweeping her toward the smoldering window. As they pitch themselves into the night, the mirror explodes and shards of glass, reflecting bits of Molly and Nonny and the giant snake, tumble in the night, slowly vanishing into... nothingness.) (Scene: River/Woods) (Weirdly quiet. Like the memory of a day long ago. A lone figure -- Molly -- walks from the river to the woods, a pail of water in hand, leaving silent footprints in the frost that glitters on the ground.) (Scene: Tent) (Darkness. For a moment, we hear nothing. Then, Molly’s voice softly whispers:) Molly (o.s.): Nonny... Nonny, can you hear me...? Nonny (o.s.): Yes. Molly (o.s.): Good. That’s good... Nonny (o.s.): We got away. Molly (o.s.): Yes. Nonny (o.s.): Are you alright? Molly (o.s.): I’m fine. But you’ve been sick. Rest... Rest a bit more... (All stays dark. Molly sits reading a book by the fire. The hillside is glorious, overlooking a vast valley.) Nonny (o.s.): You’ve outdone yourself this time. (Molly turns, finds Nonny standing outside the tent, admiring the view. He looks pale, battle-worn.) Molly: The Forest of Dean. I came here once with my mum and dad, years ago. It’s just how I remember it. The trees. The river. It’s like nothing’s changed. Not true, of course. Everything’s changed. If I brought my parents here, they wouldn’t recognize any of it. Not the trees. Not the river. Not... me. Nonny: Where are they? Molly: Wendell and Monica Wilkens now reside happily in Sydney, Australia. They have two dogs, run a small sweet shop, but floss daily. No children. (She smiles, then it fades.) Molly: Maybe we should just stay here, Nonny. Grow old. (Nonny has no words. She inhales, shakes off her tears.) Molly: You wanted to know who the boy in the photograph was. Well, I know. (Molly holds up the book in her lap: The Life and Lies of Mr. Grouper.) Molly: It was in Mrs. Peekytoe’s sitting room. Shelly had sent it to her. Nonny, it doesn’t make for very nice reading -- Nonny: Who is he, Molly? The thief? Did Mr. Grouper know him? Molly: Yes. Nonny: Well? Molly: For a time. Nonny: Tell me, Molly. Who is he? Molly: Bobby. He’s not very well known in Australia, but there was a time, before You-Know- Who... Nonny: Molly, I don’t need to have read A History of Magic to know who Bobby is. (Molly nods, hands him the book, open to a photograph of a teenaged Mr. Grouper laughing with another boy. The caption: “For the Greater Good? Dark Days; Mr. Grouper and Bobby.” On the opposite page is a photograph of Bobby in later days, clad in black, holding a jagged wand -- no longer the carefree lad of youth.) Molly: When Bobby was seventeen, he was expelled from Durmstrang. He’d started doing some twisted things at school -- experiments. A few teachers had always protected him, but they couldn’t anymore. After he left, he traveled for awhile, then ended up in Godric’s Hollow where his great aunt lived, Mrs. Peekytoe. Nonny: Get to the hard part, Molly. Molly: She introduced him to Mr. Grouper. It made sense. Mr. Grouper’s mother had just died, Bobby was troubled and they were both brilliant -- they’d never really had anyone they could talk to on the same level. They did a lot of talking that summer. But they always returned to one particular subject. (Nonny looks up.) Molly: Wizard rule over Muggles. Nonny: And Mr. Grouper believed in it? Molly: Yes. (Nonny nods, looking at the photograph again.) Nonny: ‘For the Greater Good.’ What does that mean? Molly: It was something Mr. Grouper came up with. He believed wizards were superior and should rule over Muggles, but gently, for their own good. Bobby took a more violent position. (Nonny shakes his head, staring at the book.) Molly: It was a different time, Nonny. It was one summer. Mr. Grouper was young -- Nonny: We’re young, Molly. And here we are, risking our lives to fight against the very thing Mr. Grouper supported. Molly: He changed, Nonny. Years later, it was Mr. Grouper who put Bobby in prison. (Nonny stares at the photograph of the laughing thief one last moment, then tosses the book away.) Nonny: Where’s my wand? I’ll take the watch. (Molly hesitates. Her expression makes him apprehensive.) Nonny: Molly. Where’s my wand? (She points. There, lying by the fire, is a shattered stick. He picks it up gently, sees that it is nearly severed in two. One fragile strand of phoenix feather holds it together.) Molly: It’s my fault. As we were leaving Godric’s Hollow, I cast a curse and it rebounded... I’m sorry, Nonny, I tried to mend it but wands are different -- Nonny: It’s done. Molly: Maybe we can -- Nonny: It’s done. (His tone puts an end to it. She nods.) Nonny: Leave me yours. You get back in the warm. And give me that. (Nonny gestures to the locket. Molly starts to speak, then simply hands it over. She starts to leave, pauses.) Molly: He loved you, Nonny. I know he loved you. (She trails her fingers lightly over his hair, and he closes his eyes. The fire is merely embers. Nonny sits with a frost-encrusted blanket draped over his shoulders, staring bitterly into the dark forest. The silence is eerie, shadows play in the trees. He peers through the tent flap and sees Molly slumbering in the light of a small bowl of flames. Then, slowly, light crawls briefly over the tent canvas and he turns, peers into the forest once more. Something seems to glimmer faintly, but so briefly as to seem a trick of the eye. The air is cold, gives texture to the darkness, makes it a living thing. And then it is there again, the light -- pure and bright and silver and moving through the trees toward him. Nonny rises and the blanket slithers off his shoulders. Gripping Molly’s wand, he watches the light drift closer, then shatter throughout the trees, momentarily blinding. And then it appears... ... a silver-white doe, moon-bright and dazzling. It gazes at Nonny and he stands, transfixed. And then the doe turns away. His voice cracks:) Nonny: No... End of Part 5. Recap As they apparate around the countryside to camp in secluded areas, Gil becomes increasingly suspicious that Nonny and Molly are becoming more than friends. While wearing the locket, Gil overhears Molly discover that if they can find the sword of Gryffindor, they can destroy all of the Horcruxes. This realisation that they must find another thing in a location they don't know, coupled with his rising suspicion and resentment, drives Gil to leave the group and return home. Nonny and Molly are forced to teleport away, leaving Gil no way to return even if he wanted to. Molly takes his exit badly so Nonny dances to a radio with her to try and cheer her up but the romantic situation is too much for Molly, making her revert back to sadness. Nonny decides to visit Godric's Hollow, both because it would be the first time since Rotten Tomato attacked him and because he wishes to meet Mrs. Peekytoe, a magical historian who claimed to 'know the Groupers better than anyone'. They find the church graveyard and Molly notices that a grave bearing the name 'Ignotus Peverell' has the same symbol on it as the one on Mr. Wahler's necklace and in the book left for her by Mr. Grouper. Nonny finds his parents' gravestones and an old woman approaches them as they pay their respects. Nonny guesses that she is Mrs. Peekytoe and they follow her home. Nonny sees a picture of the teenager from Sgt. Pickle's memory as Mrs. Peekytoe leads him to the attic of the house. Molly wanders around downstairs. She finds signs of a bloody attack whilst the woman in front of Nonny decomposes before his eyes into Rotten Tomato's snake, Nagini. After a fight, Nonny and Molly escape with the only casualty being Nonny's wand. Molly says that the teen from the memory was Bobby. In the forest where they spend the night, Nonny sees a Patronus doe watching over them. Category:Stories